


Yin and Yang

by Galadriel34



Series: Rewards [5]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Reward, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is asphaltcowgirl's reward for participating at the Weekend Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin and Yang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asphaltcowgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/gifts).



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/Rewards%20for%20the%20weekend%20challenge/Yingyang2copy.jpg.html)

 

click for full size


End file.
